Grietas, contusiones y arañazos
by RizzlesRD
Summary: Luego del capitulo 2x15, todo cambia entre Maura y Jane, su amistad corre peligro. Podrán superar esta situación? Espero que les guste, favor comentar!
1. Retroceder el tiempo

_**Esta historia se desarrolla luego de episodio 2x15 ¨ Burning Down the House ¨**_

_**Los personajes de Rizzoli & Isles no me pertenecen.**_

_**Espero que les guste… Déjenme sus comentarios!**_

* * *

><p>¨ En la morgue se encuentra Maura, haciendo la autopsia de Doyle. Lágrimas inevitables corren por su rostro libremente lo que hace que la Dra. tenga que detener por ratos su función y secarse las lagrimas para continuar su labor. En esos momentos entra Jane a la sala, mostrándose nerviosa y todavía conmocionada por lo que una semana antes pasó, Paddy Doyle había muerto y ella era parte de eso. Con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza se acerca a la Dra. y le dice…¨<p>

JR: Hey Maura, como estas?

MI: Como debo estar para la situación.

JR: Em… ok. Como sigue tu madre?

MI: Esta mejorando, mi padre esta con ella y pronto se van a Europa para su recuperación. Gracias por preguntar. Algo mas?

JR: No, no realmente…

¨ Jane no podía dejar de notar como los ojos de Maura estaban enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar, no podía resistir ser parte del dolor que agobiaba a su amiga.¨

JR: Maura, sabes que no tienes que hacer esta autopsia, no es necesario que seas tu.

MI: Esto no es cuestión de elección, solo hago lo que me corresponde. Además, cual es el interés ahora?

JR: Mi interés es que estés bien. Maura…

MI: Yo estoy bien, si no hay mas nada que hablar le pido que se retire detective Rizzoli.

¨ Jane sorprendida por la frialdad de su amiga, no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas y se gira a darle la espalda a Maura para que esta no se de cuenta de su dolor. Cuando logra componerse vuelve hacia la Dra. ¨

JR: Así es como van a ser las cosas ahora? Detective Rizzoli? En serio Maura?

MI: Así son las cosas y para futuras aclaraciones, soy Dra. Isles para usted. Si no le importa retírese para poder terminar mi trabajo.

* * *

><p>¨ Sin palabras para poder debatir este encuentro Jane sale de la morgue con la peor sensación que había vivido en toda su vida, había perdido a su única y mejor amiga. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, la frialdad de Maura era casi palpable, era como tocar un corazón congelado como en aquel caso donde encontraron un cuerpo que estuvo congelado por 2 años (Cap. 1x08). Cuando subió a su oficina se encontró con Korsak y Frost y los dos vieron como el rostro de Jane lucia pálido y sin emoción.¨<p>

BF: Hey Jane, estas bien?

JR: No, no lo estoy… Creo que me voy a casa.

VK: Estas segura? Te ves pálida, no quieres que te acompañe? Aunque deberías revisarte con un médico, no te ves bien.

JR: Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

BF: Bueno, cualquier cosa nos llamas, ok?

JR: Si, gracias chicos. Nos vemos luego.

* * *

><p>¨ Cabizbaja y pensativa, Jane se retira de la comisaría y se dirige a su apartamento. No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola. Al llegar a su hogar, toma una cerveza del refrigerador, va a la sala y prende la TV, se sienta en el sofá y Joe Friday se sienta junto a ella. Sin ponerle caso a la TV Jane solo piensa en lo que ha perdido, por culpa de Dean, de Doyle, de ella… Estaba confundida. Cuando de pronto el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta la saco de su transe de confusión, fue hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió, vio ahí a la persona con la que menos quería tratar en ese momento. La detective sentía como la rabia, el dolor y la confusión se apoderaban de ella. Pero tenia que hablar, tenia que aclarar las cosas, por eso le dio paso a que entrara al apartamento.¨<p>

JR: Agente Dean!

GD: Jane, solo déjame explicarte.

JR: No creo que haya mucho que explicar, pero pasa, no soy tan inhumana como para dejarte en la puerta, mucho menos en tu estado.

GD: Gracias, es bueno saberlo.

JR: Entonces agente, vienes a decirme que no me estabas siguiendo, que solo fue coincidencia, que estabas en el vecindario…

GD: No Jane…

¨ Sin dejar que el agente hablara, Jane simplemente no pudo mas y empezó a hacerles preguntas y mientras las hacia se enfurecía mas y mas.¨

JR: Que fue todo eso de ¨ no hare nada hasta que me des permiso. ¨? , se suponía que estaba hablando con Gabriel, no con el Agente Dean! Te lo pedí! Y no obstante con todo eso, te apareces en mi escena de crimen y le disparas a Doyle. Porque lo hiciste?

GD: Lo hice para protegerte Jane.

JR: Yo no te pedí protección! Yo solo te pedí un consejo y tu me diste tu palabra de que solo serias tu mismo, no un agente del FBI. Pero me doy cuenta que tu reputación laboral vale mas que tu palabra, o no es así?

¨ Jane esta enojada, abatida, se sentía traicionada por alguien a la que ella estaba dejando adentrar en su vida. ¨

GD: Jane, perdóname… Hacia mucho tiempo que veníamos buscándole y sabia que esa era la oportunidad de poderlo atrapar…

JR: No! No puedo perdonarte, me utilizaste, me traicionaste y todo porque? Por llevarte el merito? Jugaste conmigo…

GD: Jane pero tu… tu le disparaste…

JR: Si, lo hice, solo cumplía con el protocolo que nos enseñaron, el le disparó a un oficial y era mi deber protegerlo. Ahora me pregunto si debí protegerte…

¨ Dean estaba sorprendido al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de Jane, la misma boca y labios que días antes fueron suyos. Pero a la vez era conciente de su error y solo trataba de remediar las cosas con la detective, solo quería que entendiera, quería su perdón.¨

GD: Jane, yo no pretendía utilizarte, no pensé con claridad la repercusión que esto podía tener.

JR: Si, tus bellas acciones me han llevado a donde estoy ahora. Mi mejor y única amiga me odia! He matado a su padre, por culpa tuya.

GD: Creo que es mejor que vaya a hablar con ella y explicarle lo sucedido, que fue mi culpa…

JR: No es necesario. Yo fui quien mato a Doyle, eso es lo único en lo que ella piensa y no creo que vaya a cambiar de idea. Así que déjala en paz.

GD: Jane… deja..

JR: No Dean, no digas mas. No te creo. Solo vete…

GD: Jane…

JR: LARGATE!

¨ Con esas ultimas palabras de Jane, el agente se retiró del apartamento. Al cerrar la puerta Jane solo se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar. Sentía su corazón roto, se sentía traicionada, pero lo peor de todo se sentía sola. Lloraba porque no podía contar con su mejor amiga porque gracias al protocolo de su trabajo, la había perdido. No obstante eso no evito que tratara de comunicarse con la Dra., se puso de pie y fue en busca de su teléfono celular y llamo a Maura, pero como era de esperarse esta no contestó y Jane lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarle un mensaje de voz. Con la voz temblorosa por el llanto dijo…¨

JR: Maura, por favor, necesito que hablemos. Esto no puede terminar así. Ojala pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar ese disparo… Lo siento.

¨ Al terminar la llamada, Jane se fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama junto a Joe Friday, estaba llena de incertidumbre, no sabia si ellas superarían la situación, porque aunque en el pasado habían tenido diferencias y discusiones, nunca habían pasado por algo de esta índole. Jane sentía miedo, miedo a que las cosas no se fueran a resolver y ahí en el silencio de la noche, siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Distancia

¨Eran casi 4 meses desde lo de Doyle y todavía las chicas estaban separadas, Maura iba y venia de Europa cuando visitaba a su madre y Jane solo se sumergía en trabajo, mas trabajo y alcohol. Su cuidado personal no era para ella su mayor preocupación y hacia ya un par de meses que se empezaba a notar. Maura por su lado, se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, ya no pasaba por el café a desayunar, Ángela la veía en las mañana con la esperanza de que fuera a desayunar y que Jane también lo hiciera, pero ninguna llegaba. Todo era como un rompecabezas incompleto, faltaban don fichas, las mas importantes.

De vez en cuando y porque era inevitable las chicas se encontraban en los pasillos o en escenas de crimen, una frente a la otra y no podían verse a los ojos, mucho menos hablarse, cosa que hacia que el momento fuera muy incomodo, incluso para los demás. Cuando llegaban a dirigirse la palabra los hacían de forma muy profesional, osea que se llamaban por sus cargos y apellidos, como si fueran solo conocidas compañeras de trabajo, nada mas.¨

* * *

><p>Luego de una dura semana de trabajo, esta Jane terminando unos informes para finalmente retirarse a casa, abre la gaveta de su escritorio y encuentra un sobre con las entradas para ese fin de semana de un desfile de moda que se llevaría a cabo en New York, era la semana de la moda y Maura luego de muchos ruegos y suplicas había convencido a Jane de asistir con ella, algo que solo Jane haría por su amiga, que aun odiando correr fue a aquel maratón (Cap. 1x07), el viaje que ya habían planificado antes de lo de Doyle. Jane toma el sobre en sus manos y se queda pensando un rato en que hacer y se da cuenta de que seria una pena que se desperdiciaran. Toma la decisión y se dirige a la morgue para entregarle las entradas a Maura.<p>

Al llegar a la morgue, puede ver a Maura en su oficina hablando con uno de los asistentes, dándole unas ultimas instrucciones para luego retirarse. Jane espera que termine para luego proceder a entrar.

JR: Puedo pasar?

MI: Claro, pase detective.

JR: Disculpa si te interrumpo, es que vengo a entregarte algo…

MI: Ya he terminado, no me interrumpe. De que se trata?

¨ Jane no puede aguantar la frialdad de Maura, cada vez que hablan es de la misma manera, es como si entre ellas no ha pasado nada, nunca fueron amigas, es inconcebible para ella que Maura sea tan fría y distante…¨

JR: Maura…

MI: Detective…

JR: Podrías ya dejar de llamarme detective Maura?, por favor…

MI: Solo le llamo de la forma correcta detective Rizzoli, ahora dígame de que se trata, que es lo que tiene que entregarme…

¨ Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Maura era como un puñal en el corazón de Jane, cada una la hacia mas débil. Ya no tenia ganas de luchar, tenia meses tratando de que Maura la entendiera y la perdonara pero no había logrado mas que distancia y frialdad.¨

JR: Es solo… ¨ entregándole el sobre y sin mirar a los ojos de la Dra.¨ son las entradas para el desfile de moda en New York, son para este fin de semana. Las tenia guardadas desde hace meses y no seria justo que se perdieran, usted puede invitar a alguien e ir.

¨ Maura recibe el sobre con las entradas y por un momento bajo la guardia, había olvidado por completo ese viaje y recordó todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que Jane aceptara ir con ella y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento, hasta que nuevamente recordó lo sucedido y volvió a la posición anterior, fría y distante.¨

MI: Gracias.

JR: Ok, espero que le vaya bien Dra. Isles.

¨ Sin esperar que Maura le respondiera, Jane salió de la oficina y se dirigió al ascensor, mientras subía a su oficina, sentía como su corazón volvía a perder otro pedacito, cada vez que veía o ¨hablaba¨ con Maura, su corazón se rompía un poco mas.

Llego a su oficina y encontró a Frost que se preparaba para salir, el le invito a tomar unas cervezas y Jane acepto, pero con el acuerdo de que no hablarían de Maura, ni de Doyle, ni de Dean. Solo era a tomar cervezas. Frost acepto y se fueron al bar.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Por otra parte estaba Maura ya en su casa, tomando un poco de vino, con las entradas en la mano, pensando a quien invitar, aunque sabiendo que ese viaje solo valía la pena yendo con su amiga, pues analizando bien, ella sabia que no tenia a nadie mas. Su vida giraba alrededor de Jane, de su familia. Estaba sola, tenia meses sola. Luego de horas sin saber que hacer, tomo la decisión de ir a New York sola, talvez ese viaje le haría bien, lejos de su madre y su recuperación, lejos del trabajo y sus complicaciones y lejos de Jane y su dolor. Inmediatamente llamo a la línea aérea, reservó y confirmó su vuelo para el siguiente día, no sin antes llamar a Cavanaugh para decirle que tomaba el viernes libre y también al Dr. de turno para que se hiciera cargo ese día, ya que ese fin de semana al igual que Jane no tenia que trabajar porque juntas irían al desfile. Mientras hacia sus maletas escucha que alguien toca a su puerta, ella va hacia la entrada, luego de echar un vistazo por la mirilla, abre la puerta y le da paso a Ángela.¨<p>

AR: Hola Maura, disculpa que aparezca así, se que son mas de las 10pm, pero necesito hablar contigo.

MI: Claro Sra. Rizzoli, pase.

AR: Maura, te he dicho que me llames Ángela…

MI: Bien, que puedo hacer por usted Ángela?

AR: Maura, yo no se que es lo que ha pasado entre tu y Jane, solo se que hace meses Jane me llamo y me dijo, recoge tus cosas, vienes para mi casa. Sin ninguna explicación y sabes como es, que cuando no quiere hablar de algo simplemente no lo hace, aunque le haga daño.

MI: Si, así es Jane.

AR: Maura, que fue lo que paso? Yo le pregunto a Frankie y el o tampoco sabe, o no me quiere decir. Y con Korsak y Frost no tengo tanta confianza.

MI: Es complicado Ángela y no quiero hablar de ello.

AR: Maura, por favor. Tu y Jane siempre han sido como hermanas, para mi tu eres como una hija y me parte el corazón verlas distanciadas.

MI: Lo siento Ángela, pero no creo las cosas entre nosotras dos se puedan resolver, ella hizo algo que no se si pueda perdonarlo…

AR: Que fue lo que hizo?

MI: No puedo, ni quiero hablar de ello. De verdad, no puedo…

¨ Ángela llena de incertidumbre solo sintió como las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, se dispuso a secarlas cuando sintió la mano de Maura encima de la de ella, la miro a los ojos y escucho lo que Maura le dijo.¨

MI: Ángela, no se preocupe por Jane, ella estará bien y yo también lo estaré. Aunque ella y yo no seamos mas amigas, usted sabe que puede contar conmigo, ok?

¨ Ángela sabia, porque Jane le había contado que cuando conoció a Maura, ella era como un robot, no mostraba emociones, no era muy social, simplemente estaba. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Maura volvió a ser ese robot, no podía reconocer que esa chica que tenia al frente fue una vez la mejor amiga de su hija, casi su hermana a la que por mucho ella había tratado como si fuera su propia hija, talvez mejor.

Tristemente Ángela, solo se despidió de Maura y le deseo lo mejor. La Dra. le acompaño a la puerta y cuando la cerro, siento que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero respiro profundo y se negó a llorar. Se dirigió a la habitación a terminar de empacar para su viaje a New York.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Estando Jane y Frost en el bar ya habían bebido bastante, cuando llega Frankie y los encuentra en esquina conversando de forma muy amena, Frost se da cuenta de la presencia de Frankie, lo saluda y le agradece en complicidad, ya que mientras Jane estuvo en el baño Frost llamo a Frankie para que la fuera a buscar, pues ella estaba muy ebria, como nunca la había visto, pero sabia que debido a lo sucedido con Maura, esta situación se estaba haciendo costumbre. Jane se alegro de ver a su hermano y lo invito a tomarse una cerveza con ella. El acepto con la condición de que seria la ultima para ella y que se Irian a casa. Dicho esto pidió su cerveza.<p>

Al rato de terminar de tomar, se despidieron de Frost, salieron del bar y se dirigieron al apartamento de Jane, llegaron allá y la detective solo se dejo caer en la cama y casi al instante se quedo rendida. Frankie, preocupado por su hermana, nunca la había visto así, le quito las botas, con un poco de trabajo logro quitarle el arma y la insignia de la cintura para que estuviera cómoda. Fue al sofá y durmió en el, no sin antes proponerse que al próximo día iba a enfrentar a su hermana.¨

Al día siguiente Jane se despierta y se da cuenta de que tiene la misma ropa del día anterior, siente movimientos en el apartamento y sabe que no es Joe Friday pero que esta con ella en ese momento. Busca su arma en su mesita de noche y nota que no esta, esto la pone nerviosa y confusa a la vez, ella no recordaba como había llegado a su casa, mucho menos donde estaban sus cosas. Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse por sorpresa a Frankie quien trataba de preparar el desayuno.¨

JR: Casi me matas del susto! Que haces aquí?

FR: Como, que hago aquí? No recuerdas nada de anoche?

JR: Pues vagamente…

FR: Yo te traje a casa Jane, Frost me llamo para que te fuera a recoger en el bar de lo ebria que estabas. Y por lo que he investigado no es la primera vez que lo haces.

JR: El que yo me embriague no es tu problema Frankie, así que deja de estar investigando mi vida!

¨ Frankie no aguanto mas y se enfrento a su hermana…¨

FR: Jane, que esta pasando contigo?

JR: Conmigo no pasa nada, a que te refieres?

FR: Sabes a que me refiero, que paso contigo y con Maura? Porque no se hablan?

JR: No es tu asunto Frankie, solo olvídalo.

FR: No lo puedo olvidar Jane, porque a diario veo como te destruyes. No estas comiendo prácticamente nada, no se si lo has notado pero estas demasiado delgada, no duermes, todo el mundo lo ha notado, tu estado de animo es horrible, no pasa un día en el que no insultes a un compañero o que te quieras desquitar con algún sospechoso. Y no me hagas hablar de tus hábitos de bebida, para muestra esta que hoy tu no supieras como llegaste aquí. Aparte de eso Má esta muy preocupada por ti, ella me dice que se esta quedando contigo pero que prácticamente ni te ve, Tommy por igual.

¨ Jane que esta sentada, sostiene su cabeza con sus manos con la mirada al suelo, solo escucha lo que Frankie le dice…¨

FR: Hermana, nosotros somos tu familia y la familia se ayuda mutuamente. Estamos preocupados por ti y por Maura. Ustedes siempre han estado juntas y ahora son como dos desconocidas y nosotros no sabemos como reaccionar, ni que hacer. Pero podemos ver como el dolor te corroe y tu te niegas a pedir ayuda.

¨ Frankie se acerca a Jane y le pone una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo y continua habando.¨

FR: Quiero que sepas que tu no estas sola, que no importa lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes, tu siempre tendrás el apoyo de tu familia, solo tienes que confiar. Habla con nosotros, talvez podemos ayudarte pero no te encierres y te autodestruyas.

¨ Jane al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, no puedo aguantar mas las lagrimas y las dejo fluir, las dejo correr libremente por su rostro y entre sollozos simplemente se derrumbo. Frankie estaba mas que sorprendido, estaba asustado, pocas veces había visto a su hermana llorar, la admiraba por eso, por lo fuerte que era, por como controlaba sus emociones. Pero en ese momento no reconocía a quien tenia en frente, a esa chica que sufría y lloraba desconsoladamente. Frankie la abrazo y pasaba su mano por la espalda de la muy delgada detective tratando de consolarla. Era la primera vez que Jane dejaba de luchar y se mostraba como era en realidad. Luego de un rato se fue tranquilizando hasta que pudo volver a hablar y decidió mientras desayunaban contar a su hermano lo sucedido, primero haciendo que el prometiera que no le diría a nadie sobre esto.¨

FR: Wow Jane, Doyle es el padre de Maura? Increíble…

JR: Es solo el donante de espera… Bueno al menos eso creí. Al parecer después del accidente de Constance, Maura y el estaban tratando de compenetrarse, no lo se… lo digo por la reacción de ella. Es que si la hubieses visto, cuando me dijo que no lo tocara, que no me atreviera a tocarlo. Su mirada, fue como… fue como si me quemara, sabes?

FR: Te entiendo hermana. Y no crees que puedan solucionarlo? Digo, en algún momento…

JR: Hermanito, lo único que se es que ella me odia, ella me odia…

¨ Con esas ultimas palabras, Frankie pudo darse cuenta del gran dolor y culpabilidad que sentía su hermana. El quería ayudarla pero no sabia como, mientras tanto el se quedó cerca de ella todo el día mientras fueron a trabajar y en la noche fue a su casa junto a su madre y hermano, tuvieron una rica cena. El les pidió a ellos que no tocaran el tema de Maura por esa noche, que luego el les explicaría lo sucedido, claro, solo una parte. El solo les pidió que la apoyaran.¨

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Maura pasaba su primer día de ese fin de semana en New York, visitando tiendas, viendo pasarelas y tratando de despejar la mente, cosa que se le hacia imposible a veces, porque solo pensaba en que quería compartir ese viaje con su mejor amiga… ¨<p>

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**N/A: Podrá Maura perdonar a Jane?. Será este el fin de una linda y larga amistad? Déjame saber tu opinión, COMENTA!**


	3. Enfrentamiento

¨ Los días transcurren sin cambios. Jane se muestra confundida, aérea, dispersa. Le cuesta concentrarse en el trabajo y parecido a su reacción cuando lo de Hoyt, esta empezando a dudar de su capacidad de proteger y servir.

Estando en una escena de crimen Frost estaba interrogando a un sospechoso mientras que Maura examinaba el cuerpo y Jane junto a los demás oficiales recogían evidencias . cabe mencionar que entre estas dos todavía no hay roce de amistad. Cuando de pronto el sospechoso que esta junto a Frost se pone violento y saca un arma y le apunta. Frost reacciona sacando la suya, le apunta y le pide que cese la acción. Jane ve lo que esta sucediendo y se acerca a ellos para ayudar a su compañero.

Maura que se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando se pone de pie y reúne a su grupo y se retiran del lugar. Jane llega hasta el sospechoso y empieza a hablar con el…¨

JR: Baja el arma, somos demasiados contra ti.

S: Yo no lo hice, yo no mate a esa mujer. Yo solo escuche el disparo y vine a ver que pasaba.

JR: Ok, podemos hablar mas tranquilos, pero ahora baja el arma.

S: El no me cree nada de lo que digo, mi dijo que me llevaría preso si no cooperaba.

JR: Eso no es cierto, verdad Detective Frost?

BF: No lo es, me disculpo por haberle dicho eso. Baje el arma ahora!

JR: Vamos, es mejor si lo haces. No habrán consecuencias…

S: No te creo, me dicen eso pero después me meten preso y no quiero volver a prisión.

JR: Osea que ya has estado en prisión, que paso contigo?

BF: Jane, eso no interesa ahora, llevémoslo a comisaría y allá le preguntas lo que quieras.

S: Ves que me quiere llevar de todas maneras?

¨ En ese momento el sospechoso apunta directamente a Jane y amenaza con disparar. Jane con su arma en las manos no pudo ni apuntarle con precisión, era como si sus manos no estuvieran conectadas a su cuerpo, a su cerebro. Simplemente se quedo pasmada.¨

BF: Jane! Que haces?

¨ Frost le gritaba y ella no respondía, no se movía, ni pestañeaba. Era como si estuviera en un trance. Jane en su cabeza solo repasaba lo que había sucedido con Doyle, el disparo de Dean, la mirada de odio y rechazo de Maura. Era mucho para ella, por eso se frisó. Prácticamente se estaba entregando al sospechoso quien sorpresivamente fue abatido por Frankie quien lo ataco por la espalda, antes del sospechoso caer al suelo pudo disparar y casi le pega a Jane quien ni se inmutó al sonar el disparo.

Maura luego de escuchar el disparo corrió a ver que había sucedido y se encontró con Jane sentada en el suelo, casi en estado catatónico y Frost dándole asistencia. Cuando ella se acerco a ellos, Frost explotó y le dijo…¨

BF: Esto es tu culpa!

MI: Como que es mi culpa? Yo no he disparado Detective.

BF: Me refiero a Jane, mire como esta, no es ella. Por poco la matan.

MI: Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, cada quien con sus problemas.

¨ Al escuchar esto Jane salio del estado que la mantenía sentada en el suelo, se puso de pie y enfrento a Maura ¨

JR: Cada quien con sus problemas eh? Se ve cuanto te preocupa mi bienestar. Ni siquiera como compañera de trabajo, que bien.

MI: Acaso eso es sarcasmo Detective?

JR: Claro que lo es!

MI: Pues no creo que los tiempos estén para juegos de palabras y sarcasmos. Si me disculpan continuo con mi trabajo.

¨ Maura se da la vuelta y se dispone a continuar con el examen de la victima cuando Jane la interrumpe…¨

JR: Sabes que? Las cosas no van a ser según Maura. Cuando y como quieras. Ya que no me has dejado hablar voy a aprovechar este momento…

MI: No quiero hablar, mucho menos escucharla detective.

JR: Pues me vas a oír! Lo siento Maura, en verdad lo siento pero solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Aunque te cueste entenderlo mas me cuesta a mi, pero fue mi instinto, solo reaccione como debería. Es lo que hago, es mi trabajo y lo sabes.

BF: Jane, no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento. Hay muchas personas aquí…

JR: No me importa Frost! Total que todos hablan a nuestras espaldas, que mas da.

MI: Tu dices que hacías trabajo, pero el contarle todo a el agente Dean no era tu trabajo.

JR: Cometí un error Maura.

MI: Me doy cuenta y esos se pagan con sangre. Pero claro eso ya lo sabes.

¨ Jane sintió como su corazón se fue rompiendo cada vez mas y por mas que intentó defenderse de lo que Maura le había dicho, las palabras no salían de su boca. Por primera vez Jane no tenia nada con que debatir. Solo la miro a los ojos, tenia una mirada parecida a aquella mirada que quería borrar de su mente. Se dio la vuelta y le pidió a Frost que siguiera con las evidencias, a Frankie que llevara al sospechoso a comisaría y se marchó. No sin antes escuchar lo ultimo que Maura tenia que decirle al pasarle por el lado…¨

MI: Confiaba en ti.

¨ Jane al escuchar las palabras de la Dra. solo le respondió…¨

JR: Es una pena, porque lo único que hice fue protegerte y no me voy a disculpar por algo que me corresponde hacer. Solo espero que nunca me necesites.

¨ Diciendo estas palabras Jane se retiro de la escena de crimen dejando a Maura boquiabierta. Ella conocía a la detective, sabia lo dura que podía ser, pero nunca imagino ser ella la que aguantara esas palabras. Por primera vez en todo el problema entre ellas, Jane había dicho la ultima palabra. ¨

* * *

><p>¨ Mas tarde en la comisaría, están Frost y Korsak conversando sobre el enfrentamiento entre las chicas y Korsak esta mas que sorprendido primero por el momento que tuvo Jane frente al sospechoso y luego por haber dejado que un problema personal la afectara tanto y haya llegado a montar toda una escena frente a los compañeros. En eso llega Jane a la oficina y se reúne con los chicos.¨<p>

JR: Que tal, ya te dio Frost el resumen de la telenovela?

VK: Pues si. No puedo creer lo que ha sucedido contigo Jane, por poco te matan. Donde tienes la cabeza?

JR: Pues en el mismo lugar, no se que me paso en ese momento. Solo repase una y otra vez lo de Doyle y me frisé.

BF: Suerte a Frankie que derribo al sospechoso, de lo contrario Jane no estaría aquí.

VK: Jane, se que estas pasando por una mala etapa y que las cosas con la Dra. Isles no están bien pero debes dejar eso a un lado y enfocarte. Tu vida depende de ti, mira lo que paso hoy. Eso no puede volver a suceder, ok?

JR: Si Korsak, no volverá a suceder. Y sabes que, con mas razón ahora, le dije a Maura que seguiré con mi vida, no mas preocuparme por ella. Vamos, que yo solo hice mi trabajo, si no le gusta pues que se Joda!

VK: Jane, que te escucho diciendo eso y no te lo creo.

JR: Pues créetelo, porque es la verdad. Me canse de luchar.

¨ La detective se mostraba orgullosa de su decisión pero Korsak no estaba muy convencido todavía de que las cosas se quedarían así. Se acerco a Jane y le susurro al oído…¨

VK: Se que te haces la fuerte pero tu la quieres, es tu mejor amiga, no creo que todo termine así. Habla con ella, no ahora, sino cuando te sientas lista.

¨ Jane sintió como su cara se enrojecía cuando escuchaba las palabras de Korsak, sabia que era verdad lo que decía, pero aun así le respondió también en susurro…¨

JR: No creo que haya mas que decir.

* * *

><p>¨ Mas tarde Jane en su apartamento, un poco mas animada porque sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima jugaba con Joe Friday quien en estos últimos meses se había convertido en la única amiga de Jane cuando de repente escucha que alguien llama a su puerta, ella va y la abre, descubriendo que quien esta al otro lado es su antigua mejor amiga Maura Isles.¨<p>

JR: Wow! Se te perdió algo?

MI: Jane, necesito que hablemos.

JR: Disculpe Dra. Isles, pero que yo sepa usted y yo no tenemos nada pendiente o si?

MI: Jane por favor…

JR. Pensé que era Detective Rizzoli, no era así Dra.?

MI: No Jane, por favor, deja la actitud conmigo, quiero que hablemos.

¨ Jane observaba como Maura con cada palabra que ella le decía iba perdiendo fuerzas. Odiaba hacerla sufrir pero ella estaba muy dolida por todo lo anteriormente pasado. quería escuchar lo que tenia que decir pero se puso fuerte y reacciono..¨

JR: Pues fíjate que no quiero hablar, no me apetece. Tendrá que ser para otra ocasión.

¨ Maura se sorprendió de la frialdad de Jane, en todo el tiempo que tenia conociéndola nunca la había visto así.¨

MI: Me estas hablando como si no existiera una amistad entre las dos. Es que acaso no te importo?

JR: Me has dejado bien claro durante todo este tiempo que no quieres saber de mi, mas solo como compañera de trabajo. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

MI: Entonces no te importo?

¨ Jane al escuchar la pregunta y ver como el rostro de Maura se llenaba de lagrimas, solo quería dejar de actuar como lo estaba haciendo y dejarla entrar al apartamento y olvidar todo, pero no podía, estaba dolida y por eso le respondió lo siguiente.¨

JR: Tenerte en mi vida ha sido lo mejor, lo mas bonito. Maura, tu me importas, muchísimo y aunque me duele seguir mi camino sin ti, tengo que intentarlo.

¨ Diciendo esto Jane cerro la puerta sin dar oportunidad a Maura de responder a lo que le dijo. Sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima, se fue a su habitación. Maura por otro lado al ver que Jane le cerro la puerta callo en cuenta de que era el final de su amistad y que ella era la culpable. Se dio cuenta de que Jane no tenia completa culpa de lo sucedido con Doyle, ella solo hacia su trabajo y ahora ella misma la había echado de su vida. Su única reacción fue sentarse en el suelo y llorar por un buen rato todavía en la puerta del apartamento de Jane, buscando como solucionar todo esto. Luego de unos minutos se puso de pie y se marchó a su casa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar allí, paso por donde Ángela cuando la vio solo pudo abrazarla fuerte y llorar como una niña cuando ha perdido un juguete muy preciado. Ángela que no sabia lo que había sucedido por lo menos imaginaba que tenia que ser con Jane, solo le quedo consolarla y tratar de hablar con ella para ver si la podía ayudar…<p>

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Protegerte

¨ Días después del enfrentamiento entre las chicas, exitosamente para las dos, no se habían visto, todo gracias a que no había ningún caso que ameritara la presencia de las dos en algún lugar, al mismo tiempo, por lo cual todo transcurría con una normalidad ajena.

Jane se encontraba en su escritorio cuando se le acerca Frost, quien no podía contener sin hablar del tema. El sabia que la detective posiblemente no quería hablar pero ya era necesario.¨

BF: Hey Jane, disculpa que te hable de eso pero necesito preguntarte algo.

JR: A ver, ya sabes que no quiero hablar de Maura, lo sabes.

BF: Si lo se, pero es que creo que…

JR: Que es lo que crees? Termina de hablar, ya que insistes!

BF: Bueno, supongo que en estos momentos, es en lo que menos piensas, ya que no la mencionas, ni tratas de verla. Se que las cosas entre ustedes dos no están y ojala puedan solucionarlo.

JR: Ok Frost, gracias por la preocupación. Pero creo que te vas a tener que acostumbrar a que ya no hay Jane y Maura, soy solo yo.

BF: Entiendo… Eh, no se que como preguntarte esto pero… has sabido de Maura en estos últimos días?

JR: Pues no, gracias a Dios que no me la he encontrado aquí. No quiero verla, necesito sacarla de mi sistema. Porque me lo preguntas?

BF: Pues porque, hace días que no viene a trabajar. Lo se porque necesitaba que me rectificara un dato de uno de los casos y su asistente me informo que ella se había tomado unos días por asuntos personales. La he llamado a su celular y no responde. Es raro, no?

JR: Bueno, me imagino que debe estar con su madre en Europa.

BF: Pues, es aquí donde viene mi preocupación. Te pregunté si sabias de ella porque su madre ha llamado aquí esta mañana preguntado por Maura, porque tenia días tratando de comunicarse con ella al celular y a la casa y no la podía conseguir.

JR: En serio?

BF: Si. Incluso te pasaron a ti la llamada pero como estabas yo la tomé. Le dije a la Sra. Isles que yo le daria el mensaje a Maura para que la llamara. Pero realmente no se donde esta.

¨ Jane no dejaba de sorprenderse al escuchar a su compañero decirle sobre la posible desaparición de Maura. Tomo su celular, llamo a la Dra. pero como era de esperar, esta no contestó. Aunque Jane estaba dolida y molesta con Maura, no dejaba de preocuparse. Por mas que se hacia la dura, la fuerte, en el fondo sabia que la Dra. era una de sus debilidades. Por lo cual se puso de pie, recogió su chaqueta de la silla y se dispuso a buscar a Maura.¨

JR: Frost, algo debe haberle pasado. Tengo que buscarla.

BF: Pero, por donde empezamos?

JR: Tu quédate aquí, trata de rastrear el GPS del celular de ella y el de su carro. Yo iré a su casa mientras espero tu llamada. Infórmale a Korsak, pero a nadie mas, ok?

BF: Bien, no te preocupes por eso. Te llamo desde que tenga algo.

¨ Jane salio de la oficina, se subió a su carro y cuando lo iba a encender pudo notar como sus manos temblaban. Temía lo peor y al mismo tiempo estaba enojada con ella misma por todo lo que había pasado, porque estaban alejadas y ahora ella no sabia que estaba pasando en la vida de Maura. Puso el carro en marcha directo a la casa de la Dra.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Al llegar allí, toca la puerta insistentemente y nadie responde. Da la vuelta a la casa y nota que el carro no esta, pero aun así insiste en tocar la puerta de la cocina, pero nadie responde. En eso llama Korsak, Jane contesta…¨<p>

JR: Rizzoli!

VK: Jane, ya tenemos información de Maura.

JR: Donde esta?

VK: Localizamos su carro, esta en las afueras de Boston, en Hull, Spring Street. Si quieres puedo mandar apoyo.

JR: No, no es necesario ahora. Yo iré y si los necesito te aviso. Por favor ni una palabra a Cavanaugh. Avísame si hay algún cambio de lugar.

VK: Ok Jane. Ten cuidado, bien?

JR: Lo tendré, gracias!

¨ Jane sale directo a Hull, no sin antes volver a llamar a Maura, sigue sin contestar. Trata de dejarle un mensaje pero el buzón esta lleno. La incertidumbre amenazaba con destrozar el control de la emociones de la detective. Respiró profundo, consiguiendo tranquilizarse un poco y así poder manejar de forma segura.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Una hora y minutos mas tarde, Jane llego a su destino, y se comunico con Frost para saber si tenia alguna novedad.¨<p>

JR: Hey Frost, ya estoy en Spring St., tienes alguna mejor ubicación?

BF: La señal esta cerca de James Avenue, en la playa.

JR: Ok, gracias.

¨ La detective cuelga la llamada y se dirige a los alrededores de James Ave. Observando detalladamente los carros que allí estaban hasta que por fin dio con el de Maura. Se estacionó y fue a revisar el Prius de la Dra. No tenia señales de violencia, forzaduras ni choques. En su interior todo parecía normal. Luego de revisar por fuera el carro, Jane empezó a caminar a ver si podía encontrar a Maura. Por varios minutos caminó y caminó hasta que, cerca de una roca, en la parte menos poblada de la playa ahí estaba Maura, sola, sentada en la arena, mirando el horizonte. Jane respiro de alivio cuando la vio, estaba bien. Llamo a Frost y le informo todo. Ya terminarían la búsqueda. Solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, Jane se le acerco sin que ella se diera cuenta, pues la Dra. parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.¨

* * *

><p>JR: Entonces es aquí donde te escondes…<p>

¨ Maura se sorprende al escuchar que a sus espaldas esta Jane y antes de voltear hacia la detective, seca rápidamente sus lagrimas que libremente corrían por su rostro.¨

MI: Que haces aquí? Como me encontraste?

JR: Pues hice esa ¨ cosa de detectives ¨ y estoy aquí porque habías desaparecido y todos están preocupados por ti.

MI: Todos menos tu, cierto?

¨ La detective no respondió a esta pregunta, solo se limito a mirar el horizonte. Luego se sentó al lado de Maura y empezó a hablar.¨

JR: Maura, porque estas aquí? Que buscas aquí?

MI: Estoy aquí porque necesitaba un tiempo para mi, busco pensar en que hare con mi vida de ahora en adelante. En como enfrentare al mundo, sin ti…

¨ Jane, con lo ultimo que dijo la Dra. no pudo disimular la tristeza que le daba escucharla decir esas palabras.¨

MI: Jane, todo esto que ha pasado es demasiado para mi. Se que solo hacías tu trabajo con lo de Doyle, no sabes como deseo que no hubieses sido tu quien hiciera ese disparo. También se que Dean te traiciono y que eso desato todo lo demás.

¨ Por primera vez desde aquel momento las chicas estaba hablando de forma civilizada, sin tapujos, sin ironías ni sarcasmos. ¨

JR: Maura…

MI: No Jane, déjame… déjame hablar, por favor. No he sido justa contigo, te he culpado de todo, he descargado en ti, toda mi rabia, mi frustración y no me di cuenta hasta que me cerraste la puerta en la cara.

JR: Maura, yo solo quería ayudarte. Cuando le conté a Dean lo hice porque por primera vez, no sabia como protegerte.

MI: Jane, tu no tienes que protegerme siempre, yo se me cuidar sola.

JR: No Maura, es mi deber protegerte, así como protejo mi familia, aparte de ellos tu eres lo único que tengo, lo único significativo e importante. Claro si olvidarme de Joe Friday…

¨ Al escuchar esto Maura rompió en llanto, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. Jane no podía evitar sentirse emotiva por la reacción de la Dra…¨

MI: Osea que significo algo para ti?

¨ Jane con lagrimas en los ojos, buscó la mirada de Maura y le dijo…

JR: Para mi, tu significas mas de lo que tu te puedes imaginar. Todo este lío, me ha vuelto nada. Mira como estoy, no soy ni la mitad de la Jane que todos conocen. De la Jane que conozco, no lo soy. Y todo porque? Por ti, porque eres importante para mi.

MI: Tu también eres importante para mi Jane, eres mi única amiga, mi mejor amiga. Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y yo no quiero perder eso… yo no quiero perderte. Necesito que me perdones por como me porté contigo, por culparte de todo.

¨ En ese momento Jane se pone de pie, le pide a la Dra. que haga lo mismo, luego toma una de las manos de Maura y con la otra ayuda a secarle las lagrimas del rostro, luego le dice…

JR: No tengo que perdonarte Maura, todo esto fue un completo error, las cosas pasan y veces no podemos evitarlas. Se que, algo se rompió entre nosotras, y quiero que lo arreglemos, puede que sea un camino largo y a veces difícil, pero si le ponemos empeño, se que lo podemos lograr. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo y espero que tu también.

Yo quiero que volvamos a ser las de antes, quiero que me vuelvas loca con tus correcciones, que me estreses con tu Talking Google, que me sorprendas con tu ingenuidad, quiero preocuparme por ti, estar pendiente de ti, quiero que seas tu, mi amiga, quiero que vuelvas a mi vida. Maura, yo no quiero extrañarte mas.

MI: Jane, yo quiero intentarlo, quiero arreglarlo y que volvamos a ser amigas.

¨ Dicho esto las chicas se abrazaron fuertemente, lloraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. así permanecieron por un rato no muy largo hasta que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y Jane en plan de juego dijo…¨

JR: Vaya que somos un par, si lloramos un poco mas tendrán que dar nombre a un océano.

MI: Sabias que llorar es beneficioso? Te ayuda a liberar toxinas, es como darse un baño tibio antes de dormir.

JR: Y… oficialmente, haz vuelto.

¨ Al Jane decir esto, no pudieron hacer mas que reírse y se volvieron a abrazar. La detective le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la Dra. y esta a su vez le susurró al oído…¨

MI: Te quiero Jane

JR: Yo también te quiero

¨ Las chicas se quedaron un rato caminando por la playa, hablando de todo un poco, buscando ponerse al día. Ya cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse, ellas se pusieron de acuerdo en cenar juntas como en los viejos tiempos, se subieron a sus respectivos carros y se fueron a casa. Estaban contentas porque después de casi 5 meses, volvían a estar juntas y con muchas ganas de recuperar lo perdido.¨

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme saber si quieren una continuación de esta historia. COMENTEN! (REVIEW)  
><strong>


	5. Finale

_**Mis queridos lectores, así como todo tiene un inicio también tiene un final. Esta historia prefiero dejarla de ese modo, como amigas. A veces no es necesario llevar las cosas a otro color. Una amistad es mas importante de lo que muchos imaginamos y esta, es grandemente importante. Siento mucho decepcionarles con la terminación de la historia pero es mejor así ... Espero pronto traerles una nueva historia Rizzles. Me gustaría que dieran sugerencias al respecto, así les traería material a su gustito. Gracias por leerme y ser parte de esta aventura. Los quiero! ;)**_

_**Hasta la próxima...**_

_**Cadames**_


End file.
